After School
by recchinon
Summary: "Hey, let's make a bet,whoever gets the lowest score for the midterm test should date Inoue." After school, Inoue overheard the guys were talking about her. She couldn't do anything, after all this could be the only chance for her to have a boyfriend.AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: After School**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Highschool Romance**

**Summary: **"Hey, let's make a bet, whoever gets the lowest score for the midterm test should date Orihime Inoue." After school, Inoue overheard the guys were talking about her. She couldn't do anything, after all this could be the only chance for her to have a boyfriend…

**1.**

I had never been popular amongst the guys in my school. I had some girl friends but the boys usually would only make fun of me and my breast size. I could never get angry at them though, I knew they didn't mean bad. Even right now, when I overheard them talking about me in our classroom after school.

"Hey, let's make a bet, whoever gets the lowest score for the midterm test should date Orihime Inoue."

I forgot my text book in the classroom that day so I went back to the class room to get it. I was about to touch the doorknob when I heard there were students in my classroom. I could see them from the half closed door. I was stunned when I heard one of them mentioned my name. I paused and wait until they continued. I couldn't just enter the room after what I'd heard, right? It would be so awkward.

Inside the room, there were six of my male classmates, I could recognize it easily, they were Jagerjaque-kun, Schiffer-kun, Abarai-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun and Kurosaki-kun. Except for Ishida-kun, they were all known for the punk in our school. Sado-kun didn't talk much but his appearance itself was enough to scare people. It was Grimmjow Jagerjaques who popped out the idea. He was the playboy and trouble maker and weirdly it didn't surprise me when he came out with the idea.

"This is not funny, Jagerjaques." Ishida-kun pushed up his glasses, "You shouldn't make a bet about this."

"You're just scared." Schiffer-kun said in his deep and cold tone, "You know that lately your scores are not as good as usual."

"Why would be I?" Ishida-kun snickered, "My score is higher than all of you so this is just stupid."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for you, right?" Jagerjaques smirked and looked at the other guys, "C'mon, it's just Inoue you know… She wouldn't get angry or what even if she knows. She would just laugh it off. Besides, she isn't that bad looking right?"

"It's not about her look." Abarai-kun sighed, "She's kinda weird, you know… It's kinda creepy just to think about dating her…"

Jagerjaques laughed at Abarai's expression as he said that, "But she has a pair of nice big tits."

Kurosaki-kun scowled, "Cut it off, you sound too pervert."

"He is a pervert, Ichigo…" Sado-kun reminded his best friend.

"So," Jagerjaques-kun didn't get offended at all and just grinned widely, "Will you or will you not accept my challenge."

* * *

In my life, there was no boy ever confessed his love to me. I never had a boyfriend before and now, my first boyfriend would be the guy who lost in a bet. To date me has become a punishment game amongst the boys, I wouldn't say it made me happy but at least this could be the only chance for me to know how it would feel to have a boyfriend. A punishment game or not, I would accept my fate.

To think about it again, I wondered who would lose the game. Maybe Jagerjaques-kun? But he was the one who made the bet so maybe he was confident enough not to lose the game. Schiffer-kun was not a diligent student but I didn't think he would get the worst score amongst all of them. Except for Ishida-kun who was always two or three ranks above me, actually I didn't know about their rank. Even though they were from the same class with me, I never talked with them. Now, I had a chance to date one of them. Punk or not, they were still a boy and I would be lying if I said I was not nervous at all.

Whoever lost the game, I hoped he wouldn't be too scary.

* * *

A monster was ready to eat me.

"Inoue,"

Deep…

Deep scowl.

"Would you…"

Deep voice.

"…go out with me?"

_Is he angry at me?_

"Eh?"

I was immobilized when a tall orange head boy stood in front of me. He had deep scary scowl on his face and he was practically growling at me. It looked like he was angry to me and ready to eat me.

_Kurosaki-kun doesn't eat human right?_

"Are you listening to me?"

"A-ah! YES!"

He growled again. He put his hands on the wall behind me, effectively trapped me with his body. He looked at me impatiently, "So," he started again, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Not only me—since he did that during the lunch break in our classroom—the other students were also surprised. I could feel the girls gave me a worry look and the boys had their jaw dropped on the floor. The classroom that was usually noisy during the lunch break became as dead as cemetery at the night time.

"I…"

"You don't have a right to say no."

Why?

"From today, you're my girlfriend."

From all of them, why him? Ichigo Kurosaki, the scariest guy in our school.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Another mini-series inspired by manga. I would end Even Now in like 5-6 more chapters and I am still thinking about HOW to end it and for my other stories, I would update them when I feel like it. Soon maybe when I got the mood.

Review?

.

Recchinon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: After School**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Highschool Romance**

**Summary: **"Hey, let's make a bet, whoever gets the lowest score for the midterm test should date Orihime Inoue." After school, Inoue overheard the guys were talking about her. She couldn't do anything, after all this could be the only chance for her to have a boyfriend…

**2.**

.

I had never been popular amongst the boys. Never once I had a chance to date any guy at school. I didn't know what had I done wrong to them but maybe they just dislike me. There were these guys, they were following me with their eyes whenever they saw me walking in the corridor. They didn't call me or say hi to me, they were just staring. I wondered what I had done wrong to them. When I smiled to them, they would turn around quickly, just like they hate to see my smile.

Maybe I was really ugly to them.

Was it my hair?

Tatsuki had always said that those guys were our junior and no, they didn't hate me. I didn't believe her of course. Tatsuki-chan was just being nice. I didn't want them to hate me, but I wouldn't be upset or forcing them to like me. I would just stay nice to them, maybe one day they would stop hating me.

Tatsuki-chan said that I'd been too nice too everybody. For me, there was nothing such as 'too nice'. You couldn't be too nice to everybody, right? Beside what was wrong with being nice?

I was just walked out of the classroom when a teacher called my name.

"Inoue-san!"

When I turned around, Murakami-sensei my biology teacher smiled at me. He walked to me with a wide smile on his face. I smiled back politely to the teacher. I was about to go home and watch some quiz but if Sensei needed me I wouldn't mind to help.

"Could you help me?" Murakami-sensei smiled brightly, "The biology laboratory is really messy right now, I need a hand to help me cleaning the room. I had a meeting with the headmaster so I had to hurry…"

"Of c—,"

"Do it yourself!"

I turned around and saw an orange head stood in front of our classroom door with a deep deep deep scowl on his face. He looked at the teacher with an angry look. I wonder why…

"The headmaster is still in Hawaii," he growled, I could hear Sensei took a step back, Kurosaki-kun was really scary at the moment, "You're just trying to get away from your responsibility."

"T-that's,"

"Find another student! This girl is going home with me," he looked at me, still with that scowl plastered, "NOW."

I didn't have a chance to apologize to the teacher when the tall boy grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

Kurosaki-kun didn't say anything as we walked down the stair. I could feel so many eyes were on us when we walked passing the other classrooms. Everyone in this school knew who was Kurosaki Ichigo, the orange haired punk who had been rumored ever fought a yakuza with bare hands and won. Even the teachers were scared of him.

And he was my boyfriend.

"From today, you'll go home with me."

He crossed his hands in front of his chest as he watched me changing my slipper into shoes in the locker room. I looked at his expression from the corner of my eyes. He was scowling but somehow he didn't look that scary. For some reason, he looked cute to me.

"Why?" I asked when I finished. Now was my turned to watch him took off his slippers. I knew the answer already but I needed more explanation. I was not that smart. I knew he asked me to be his girlfriend, I knew why he asked me, but I didn't have any idea why he wanted me to go home with him.

"Because you are my girlfriend."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to ask him why he asked me to be his girlfriend because I had known the answer. If I asked and he answered it truthfully, I knew it would only hurt me more. I didn't knew why I thought so, I just knew it.

"Orihime! I've been looking for you! So here you are!"

Tatsuki-chan stood not too far from me and Kurosaki-kun. She looked between worry and relieved when she saw me.

"I'm sorry Hime, I can't walk you home today because suddenly the captain holds a meeting!"

I nodded, "It's okay, Tatsuki-chan." I smiled, "I can go home by myself today."

Tatsuki bit her own lip and messed her hair with one hand while her other hand was on her waist, "Well, actually I would be a little busy this week…"

"It's okay, I take her home."

Tatsuki frowned as she averted her eyes to Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun and Tatsuki-chan were childhood friend, from what Tatsuki-chan told me they had known each other since five years old.

She snorted, "And why are you here, Ichigo?"

"I've told you," he growled, Tatsuki was one of few—if not the only one—students who wasn't scared of Kurosaki-kun, "I'll take her home, you don't have to worry."

"Hah!" Tatsuki rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "You are far more dangerous than anything I had in mind."

Kurosaki-kun glared at Tatsuki and as though she understood what he was trying to say, she smirked. I didn't understand. I looked from Tatsuki-chan to Kurosaki-kun. They were looking at each other, talking with their eyes and I didn't understand what are they saying to each other.

"Okay." Tatsuki chuckled, "I have to go now." She sent a knowing look to Kurosaki-kun once before turned to me and patted my head, "I've to go. I'll call you later. Be careful, ok? Ichigo will take you home safely."

I could only nod seeing her smile. I didn't have a chance to ask, Tatsuki chan had run away leaving me alone only with a scowling boy.

Kurosaki-kun glared at me, "C'mon. Let's go home," he grunted but he took my hand and pulled me to walk with him.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Short chapters are short. Oh well… Thank you for the reviews. I don't mind more reviews :) Have a nice day!

Ps.

This chapter is dedicated for Child of the Ashes who helped me solve the updating problem.

.

Recchinon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: After School**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Highschool Romance**

**Summary: **"Hey, let's make a bet, whoever gets the lowest score for the midterm test should date Orihime Inoue." After school, Inoue overheard the guys were talking about her. She couldn't do anything, after all this could be the only chance for her to have a boyfriend…

**3.  
**

"He just wanted your body!"

I looked at the glasses girl and laugh my head off. She folded her arms and huffed. We were in the middle of PE when she dragged me to the corner and told me to break up with Kurosaki-kun. I wiped my tears with my finger and tried to control my laughter. Chizuru still looked at me with that stubborn look. She wouldn't stop until I break up with Kurosaki. Well, the problem was not about whether I wanted to break up with him or not, but how.

The girls were playing volley ball while the boys were playing basketball so Chizuru had this chance to talk to me because usually, Kurosaki would be by my side 24/7. It would not be easy to break up with him. If Chizuru was stubborn, then Kurosaki was more than just stubborn. To break up with him needed a good strategy and plan.

"Chizuru-chan," I smiled at the girl, Chizuru was one of my best friend. People called her weird—how dare they!—but she was still a really great friend for me, "Kurosaki-kun is not that bad..."

"You don't know!" she cut me off, "I heard rumours! Kurosaki is in a Yakuza group, he often hangs out with those yakuza and went to a suspicious store! I believe that he is a junkie!"

I hissed, "Chizuru-san, it's not nice..."

She cut me again, "I'm not finished yet," she put a finger on my lips and look at me seriously, "Tell me, you never dated anyone before right?"

I shook my head.

"Kurosaki is a player! He is with a yakuza gang! He must have many women! He just wants to taste your body!" somehow Chizuru looked frustrated now, "He is experienced! He will do many weird things to your body! You are a virgin, you don't know what he might do to your body! He might use ro—"

"Stop it there."

I hear a growl. An animal—uh no, a monster!—had appeared!

Chizuru turned around and found a tall Kurosaki stood behind her, growling and angry, he looked uber scary. Chizuru widened her eyes, she didn't expect him to be there, well me neither but for some reason I was kind of happy to see him there.

"Kurosaki, uh hwaaa, what are you doing!"

Kurosaki-kun was growling and grabing Chizuru's collar and shoved her aside. He took my hand and pulled me to his body. Then he put a hand on my waist to keep me secured.

"Stay away from her," he warned Chizuru sternly, "Don't corrupt her mind with your pervert thought!"

"Kurosaki-kun..." I looked at his face and was surprised when I saw his angry face.

"Let's go," he dragged me leaving the angry Chizuru.

Kurosaki was strong. He pulled my hand and took me to the school back yard. I felt bad that we had to ditch the class but I also wondered what made him took me here. Maybe he wanted to talk about something...

When we stopped he just stood there with his back facing me and one hand holding mine. He didn't said anything but I am waiting for him to say something.

I watched his back. His t-shirt was soaked by his sweat. His orange hair was also wet. I realized how manly his back was, he looked so strong and seeing his back somehow made me feel secure. If I were with him, nothing could harm me.

I looked at our connected hands. His hands were big and calloused. His hands were also strong. He never did it, but I wondered how it would feel to be hugged by those strong arms. I blushed at the indecent thought. Bad Orihime! I shouldn't think about that! I quickly turned my eyes to somewhere else—to somewhere safer—and it fell on his hair. It was bright orange. He was the only one with that color in our school. My hair was a little darker than him. He was strong and not friendly, plus his hair was that color, I guess that was why people always connected him to bad people like yakuza...

Kurosaki-kun couldn't be a member of a yakuza gang, could he?

Well, it was not that bad, right, to be a yakuza? As long as he didn't kill anyone... Eh, he couldn't have killed anyone, right?

Kurosaki-kun was just too scary and too strong, but I found that he was also really handsome. Emm, I found that the way he scowled was kind of... charming? Oh well... I never told anyone about this, not even Tatsuki but sometime, even before I know about the bet, I would steal a glance at him. He was sure a good looking guy. I guessed it was pretty normal if he were popular amongst women...

Like Chizuru-chan said earlier. Ichigo must have many experiences with women already. He must have had many girlfriends before. Now, that he had me as a girlfriend, it must be super boring, after all, I didn't have any experience with boys before...

"...Oi, you hear me?"

I blinked.

"Oi!"

I saw a scowl.

It was so close...

"Kyaaah!"

I jumped back a little when I realized Kurosaki-kun was so close to me, he was calling me and I didn't hear him because I was too deep in my own thought. I blushed. He must think that I was really stupid.

"I am sorry," I laughed nervously, "What did you say?"

"Nah, forget it!" he straighten his back and looked away, he looked annoyed and it made me feel bad.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do when it was just two of us alone. Kurosaki was always scowling and looked like he was angry all the time. I was afraid that if I said something wrong he would be more angry and hate me, that was why I kept my mouth locked so I wouldn't say something wrong.

I looked down. My shoes were more fascinating than usual.

"Sit."

I looked up but no one there. Eh?

"Sit down!"

I looked down and found the scowling boy sat on the grass where he stood before. He patted the area next to him, telling me to sit there. I knew better than to disobey him so I quickly sat next to him. I didn't dare to look at him.

"You know, that girl," I knew he meant Chizuru, "is dangerous. You better stay away from her."

I looked at him, "Dangerous? Why? Chizuru-chan is my friend!"

"He likes you!"

"Yes, of course," I nodded, I didn't see where was the problem, "I love her too."

Suddenly he turned red, "Wh-what?"

"We're friends," I explained to him, "I love all of my friends."

He looked away, still with red face, "Then all of your friends' dangerous."

"What?"

"Forget it!"

I smiled, I didn't understand but this Kurosaki in front of me was really cute.

"We ditched the class…" I said while looking at the sky, used one hand to shield my eyes, "Ditching is bad."

"It's fine," he grunted, "Nobody would realize."

"Tatsuki-chan would realize it."

He groaned, "Yeah, she would know that you're with me, so it's fine."

I didn't understand what he meant by that so I turned to look at him. Kurosaki-kun was already laying on his back on the grass with both his eyes closed when I looked at him. I closed my mouth which was half opened, originally ready to say something. I watched his face carefully. Yep, I was right, he was really handsome.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun…" I braved myself to ask him, "May I asked you something?"

"Hnn."

I took that as a sign to go on.

"Err," I bit my lower lip and though for a while should I say it or not, "why do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He still closed his eyes, "no, that's not it."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to be your boyfriend, I want _you _to be my girlfriend."

Yes, I remembered that . He did asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Oh, okay," I laughed nervously, "Then, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

He still closed his eyes but I was surprised when I saw his smirk.

"Why wouldn't I want you?"

I was taken aback by his words. He didn't say anything and I didn't ask anything else. I looked at his face, maybe he was sleeping. His words, the ones he said just now, made me happy. Maybe it was a lie but I didn't care.

_Kurosaki-kun… I want you too…_

_._

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry I took long time..._

_Well apparently this story may, or may not, be longer than originally planned. I planned this story to end in chapter 5 but I am not sure now...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: After School**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Highschool Romance**

**Summary: **"Hey, let's make a bet, whoever gets the lowest score for the midterm test should date Orihime Inoue." After school, Inoue overheard the guys were talking about her. She couldn't do anything, after all this could be the only chance for her to have a boyfriend…

**4. (Tatsuki's View)  
**

"Maybe, I'm in love."

There was a loud noise as the black haired girl fell from her chair. The whole class looking at her but she didn't care. She sat back to her seat, eyes locked on the girl who sat in front of her, eating her lunch shyly. Her face was red and she avoided her black eyes.

The class was once again busy with their own activity, ignoring the beautiful girl and her best friend who sat face to face, supposedly enjoying their lunch. If only the auburn haired hadn't said what she just said few minutes ago. Now Tatsuki had lost her appetite. Her friend, her best friend had admitted that she was in love. Oh okay, she needed to calm down. _Don't panic, Tatsuki, _she reminded herself, _No, maybe she didn't mean it. Oh, no... She can't be..._

"Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime looked up from her lunch box shyly to the other girl. She had been friend with Tatsuki since forever and she thought, it was only fair if Tatsuki knew about this, "Tatsuki-chan? Earth to Tatsuki Arisawa-san?"

"Ah, ah yeah..." Tatsuki laughed nervously, she grabbed her grape juice and drank it, "Well, uh, it's good, isn't it? I mean, wow... congratulation... But, with whom?"

Orihime cheeks were once again reddened. Tatsuki had to admit that this girl was the most beautiful girl she had ever met. She just didn't know it herself, how popular she was at school. She was a little weird, uh well, not a little, but the point was, Orihime could be really oblivious to the things around her sometime. This made Tatsuki worried actually.

Orihime had always thought that she wasn't popular at all, she didn't knew that those people were not staring at her, they were ogling her. They didn't hate her, oh and the reason why she kept losing her pens or even slipper wasn't because there were people bullying her, it was just those people were simply stealing those things to keep it for themselves. She wouldn't know that she even had a fans club. There was only a reason why she never had a boyfriend...

Tatsuki.

The reason why there was no boy dares to make a move was not because she wasn't attractive, hell yeah of course she was attractive! She has one nice body and prettiest face! If no one hadn't dared to confess it was because they were scared of the dragon.

Yes, Tatsuki was the reason why Orihime had never had a boyfriend. She scared those guys, or pests how she called them, away from the princess. Orihime was too naive and kind, it was her job as her best friend to take care and to protect her.

It wasn't too difficult to do her job to protect her from those guys until just now. Orihime said she was falling in love and now it changed everything. As much as she didn't want those pest to touch the princess, she also didn't have intention to break her heart.

"If," Orihime touched her index fingers together, her face was pretty shade of pink, "If I told you, you wouldn't laugh?"

"Well... No, I won't"

Of course, laugh was the last thing she could do in this situation. Her precious princess was falling in love! There was no way she could laugh. It could be some random guy whom she fell in love with, she wouldn't let that happen. She knew what was in those guys' head when they looked at a beautiful girl with nice body like Orihime. Just by thinking about some random guy tricked Orihime made her blood boil. Oh, no, she wouldn't be the only person who'd killed that bastard who'd tricked Orihime, _that person _would definitely kill that bastard if he knew about it. Oh yeah... Maybe together they could kill that ugly bastard...

"Promise me?"

"Ugh," Tatsuki nodded halfheartedly, "I promise."

When the beautiful princess smiled at her, Tatsuki was ready to stand up and run away from the room to get _that person, _together they would find that bastard and...

"It's Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

I bit my lower lip when I looked at Tatsuki-chan with a worry look. Tatsuki-chan, however, just blink once before she gave me that, uh I couldn't describe, look. Her mouth was half opened, she made this funny face I often saw on anime when the character was shocked... Oh well, she looked kind of adorable this way.

Actually, I was worried with how her reaction would be. however, Tatsuki-chan was my best friend, just like a sister, oh no... a Mom! I loved her so much and if she said i shouldn't love Kurosaki-kun, I guess I would... I would... I didn't know what I would do if she said she didn't like it but if she supported me, oh I would be really happy then!

"Um..." I looked at my fingers, tried to find something to say because apparently Tatsuki-chan couldn't say anything at the moment, "I think, it was not weird, I mean, technically, I am his girlfriend. It's normal for a girlfriend to, uh, love her boyfriend, right?"

Though I knew Kurosaki-kun didn't love me back. Oh, after all he only dated me because he lost the bet. But Tatsuki-chan didn't have to know about the bet. Tatsuki-chan really loved me and a little too overprotective toward me, if she knew about it, I believed she would kill Kurosaki-kun. I knew Kurosaki-kun was strong. I heard rumors that he fought some yakuzas and won. But still, I knew how much stronger Tatsuki-chan was. I didn't want Kurosaki-kun to get killed even before I had a chance to confess.

"So," I was really glad when finally Tatsuki-chan talked again, "You're in love with, uh, Ichigo?"

I nodded.

"You told him?"

I shook my head quickly. My face was getting redder, there was no way I could tell him about my feeling. Not when I knew the only reason for him to have me as his girlfriend was because she was losing a bet.

Tatsuki-chan sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"You're not angry with me?"

She looked at me, confused, "What? Why?"

"Because..." I shrugged, "I don't know, if you don't like it... I mean... If you said I can't love Kurosaki-kun..."

"Well, if I told you, you can't love him, would you stop loving him?"

I thought for few seconds. Well, if Tatsuki-chan told me not to love Kurosaki-kun... What would I do? Well, I love Tatsuki-chan so much, it was almost like she was the only family I had now, I didn't want to make her sad. But Kurosaki-kun...

I shook my head, "I would not do anything to make Kurosaki-kun be mine, but I would not stop loving him either," I answered truthfully, "I am not an expert when it comes to this matter, but... Love isn't something you can force to start or stop. I think..."

Tatsuki-chan smiled and patted the crown of my head few times, "Good girl..."

I smiled back at her. I was really happy because I didn't make Tatsuki-chan upset.

"But Orihime," Tatsuki looked into my eyes seriously, "Can you promise me one thing?"

I tilted my head to the left, "Uh yeah?"

"Promise me, you wouldn't confess to Kurosaki-kun until the school festival."

I blinked my eyes. Tatsuki-chan looked at me seriously.

School festival is six weeks from now and I didn't have any plan to confess to Kurosaki-kun. I wondered why Tatsuki-chan asked me that.

"Uh, okay." I nodded.

Tatsuki smiled happily.

"Well," she opened a melon bread and bit it happily, "then it's all fine."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long delay.

:D so if you review, I can be happy and if I happy I can update faster ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: After School**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Highschool Romance**

**Summary: **"Hey, let's make a bet, whoever gets the lowest score for the midterm test should date Orihime Inoue." After school, Inoue overheard the guys were talking about her. She couldn't do anything, after all this could be the only chance for her to have a boyfriend…

.

**5.**

I wasn't a shy girl. Though I didn't have many close friends, I didn't find it was too difficult to talk with someone new. I was never a social butterfly but I did talkactive too. Even when I was with Kurosaki-kun, the scariest guy in Karakura High, I could talk with him normally, without getting scared or trying to run away from him. Well, he did scare me when the first time he talked to me, but now, I knew (or rather, I always knew) that he was not a bad guy like what everyone told me.

There was only a little problem. His eyes. Whenever he looked into my eyes, I lost my ability to speak. Talk to him was easy, as long as I didn't have to look into his eyes. It was unfair because most of the time he would look into mine and I ended up awkwardly speechless. That orange haired guy was a wizard. I should have realized it sooner. Maybe he'd really eat me one day...

Not that I would mind if he wanted to eat me.

Oh, no, not THAT.

Bad Orihime! Thinking about unthinkable thing. That was definitely inappropriate

"You're red."

"A-am I?"

We were on our way to my apartment. Ichigo was walking me home like usual today and yes I was speechless. I did say I lost my words ONLY when he looked into my eyes but apparently this had become worst. Lately, even walking beside him could make my tongue numb. Something about him absorbed me completely, I couldn't even think straight.

"You're not sick right?"

I shook my head quickly, "N-no." I laughed nervously, "I am sorry Kurosaki-kun I didn't mean to space out when you're here."

He sighed, "Fine."

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He was looking straight ahead. I was tracing his jawline with my eyes. This guy was really beautiful. Why would people call him scary? I mean, no matter from which angle I look at him, he would always look handsome. His eyes, nose, mouth, and even his scowl... He was the most handsome guy I'd met in my life. I was lucky that he lost the bet.

I think it was a little unfair though.

Losing his bet meant bad lucky for him, but from other perspective, it was very lucky of me because I finally had a chance to have a boyfriend. Though he didn't love me. It didn't matter. I had a boyfriend, and he was Kurosaki-kun. I'd never ask for more. He didn't need to love me back to make me feel happy, really.

I wondered how he would react if only he knew that I fell in love with him. Maybe, he'd get angry again.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

My apartment was still fifteen minutes away from where we were. I decided that I should say something. I didn't want to be swallowed by the awkwardness. I wondered if Kurosaki kun were in the mood of chatting...

"Do you..."

...like me?

Ok, forget it.

I would never be able to ask him that straightforwardly. Not if I knew the answer was no.

"What?"

He sounded rough but I knew he wasn't angry. I'd learned that when he snorted, shouted or scowled, that didn't mean he was angry to me. Well, not always. I knew sometime he would hate me because I was really sloppy and noisy. I was also know, another reason why he might be angry at me.

"...hate me?"

* * *

"_He hates you, he definitely hates you..."_

_"What? W-why!"_

_"Don't listen to her, Orihime, if Tatsuki were here, she'll beat her."_

_"But it's true!" Chizuru put her hands on her hips, trying to tell the other that she was right._

_They were putting their shoes, get ready to get home. As usual, Tatsuki was really busy so Orihime would go home with Ichigo again. However he had been waiting out there for her by the school gate. Orihime still couldn't say anything as Chizuru kept saying things about Ichigo,_

_"Listen to me, my Princess," Chizuru glared at Mahana once before back to Orihime, "you're dating right? Normally, people do things when they're dating."_

_Orihime put her other shoe on, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing, "Kurosaki-kun never did anything to me. He's always nice."_

_"See?" Chizuru pointed her finger, "THAT'S exactly what I mean?"_

_"What do you mean?" Ryo rolled her eyes, she had done putting her shoes, now waiting for her other friends so they could walk together, at least to the school gate._

_Chizuru smirked, "Well, he hasn't kissed you, right?"_

_"Oh boy," Mahana rolled her eyes, "If Tatsuki heard you said about this, you're dead, Chizuru."_

_Chizuru ignored the other girl. She watched the girl with long wavy hair blushed at her question. She knew the answer already without Orihime saying anything. Oh God, did it easy to read Orihime...  
_

_"Don't you think it's weird?" Chizuru started again._

_ "The only weird thing here is you," stated Ryo coolly. Mahana nodded at that smart statement._

_"Right, Orihime?" Chizuru ignored those two again, "since the beginning, it has been weird why he would ask you to go out with him. There's something fishy," she coughed, "he must be planning something."_

_Orihime laughed nervously, of course she couldn't tell them that she knew why he wanted to date her. If those people knew that he only dated her because of losing a bet, or if he knew that those people knew... She had fallen in love with him. If they knew about this, she had a feeling that he would leave her, and she wasn't ready for that._

_"There's nothing wrong with us, Chizuru-chan..." Orihime managed to keep her voice even. "he didn't mean anything bad."_

_"He is dangerous, Orihime!" Chizuru spat, "Kurosaki is the worst guy, he could make you cry!"_

_"Don't say something like that," Orihime pouted, "Kurosaki-kun isn't like that!"_

_"What about me?"_

_Orihime jumped a little when someone patted on her shoulder. Her friends were also surprised because none of them had realized that there was someone else there. Ichigo was standing there behind the auburn haired girl, scowling like usual._

_"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here?" Orihime tried not to sound panic, she hoped that he didn't hear what Chizuru had said about him. She knew that Chizuru and Ichigo kind of... despised each other. _

_"You took so long so I decided to come here to pick you up," he asked again, "so, what did she said about me?"_

_Orihime saw Chizuru was about to opened her mouth to say something. She thanked Ryo and Mahana secretly because they also saw it and quickly used their hands to stop Chizuru from saying anything that could endanger her own life. Orihime took the chance to grab Ichigo's hand and pulled him away from her girl friends._

_"Oh, it's time to go home, see you tomorrow all!" Orihime ran leaving her friends, stlll pulling him with her._

* * *

"What's it again?"

I gulped. We stopped about three blocks from my apartment. I really regretted saying something like that. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time and now I wished I could just take my words back, but it was impossible with him standing there, looking at me with a serious scowl on his face.

"No, it's just..."

"Was it something your friends had said earlier?"

Orihime bit her lower lip, tried so hard not to meet his eyes.

"Oi, you have to answer when someone asked you something."

"No, that's not it..." she lied, "I... Just wondered..."

He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah?"

"You know, since we're going out you almost never have time to spent with your friends... You always walk me home, you know... You can just go out with your friends after school... You don't have to worry about me..."

He sighed. It sounded weirdly like a relieved sigh.

"So, you thought I'd HATE you because of that?"

She blushed.

She had lied but that was half truth too.

"Yeah..."

* * *

There was a long pause between us.

Far away I could hear the crows. Ah, I had said something wrong, hadn't I?

He took my hand suddenly and continued walking with his hand holding mine, "Stupid."

I felt like my heart was ready to jump out of my chest when we continued walking to my apartment. I had to remind myself that this was only a bet. I shouldn't put my hope too high. He wasn't serious about me, it was a punishment game... I...

When I realized it, we were already in front of the apartment building. I tried to invited him in, and actually I was rather relieved when he said no.

"I would go back now."

"Oh, okay..."

"Oi, look at me."

I tilted my head shyly. Kurosaki-kun was scowling just like usual but something I couldn't explain was different with him. His expression was a bit different. He looked a bit... soft?

I was still thinking about why he looked different at that time when he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was a kiss.

I was so stupid.

That was my first kiss and it was from a guy I liked the most but I was really stupid so I just stood there like a stupid girl I was, letting him kissing me. Slowly, his hands were on my cheeks, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes after four seconds and then his tongue...

That was the best kiss I ever had. Oh, not that I had any before. I just knew that this was the best kiss ever.

When he pulled away I wasn't able to look at him.

"I go now," he said casually, as if the kiss had never happened, "see you tomorrow..."

I nodded but refused to look at him.

_He kissed me... He kissed me... He kissed me..._

Did that mean he might like me?

I hope so...

The school festival... Maybe I should really confess my feeling to him?

.

.

TBC

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

:D i will update sooner if you review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: After School**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Highschool Romance**

**Summary: **"Hey, let's make a bet, whoever gets the lowest score for the midterm test should date Orihime Inoue." After school, Inoue overheard the guys were talking about her. She couldn't do anything, after all this could be the only chance for her to have a boyfriend…

.

"So, it's been almost two months."

"Six weeks three days actually."

Grimmjow growled at Uryuu who had just corrected him but the said man just calmly pushed up his glasses. He totally ignored the deadly glare the bigger guy gave him.

It was after school and the five guys who didn't have any club activity were hanging out like usual at a fastfood restaurant. It used to be six of them but since almost two month ago, or six week three days ago, one of them hardly spent his time with them.

"Well, I guess Ichigo really takes the bet seriously," Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "I didn't expect it to be this long lasting."

"He might look like that but actually Ichigo is a kind of person who's always serious when doing something," Renji said lightly while chewing, "though I agreed, at first I didn't think it would be this long."

Ulquiorra who was eating his burger in silence snickered.

"What is it?" Asked Uryuu.

"Nothing, I just can't wait until the school festival," Ulquiorra said, his lips formed an unusual amused smirk, "no matter we win or lost the bet, it will be amusing."

Grimmjow laugh, "Oh Ichigo is not as tough as he look like, I don't think we will lost the bet."

Renji nodded, "I have to agree, Ichigo is kind of dense when it comes to this matter."

This statement earned some snikers from the other guys.

"You're the one to say that," Uryuu rolled his eyes.

"Ah!"

The four guys looked at the tanned man who hadn't said anything until just now.

Chad waved his hand toward the door. His friends followed the direction he looked at and they saw a girl with a big grin plastered on her face waved back and walked toward their table.

"Arisawa-san," Ishida nodded.

"Yo!" Tatsuki grinned, "ready to hear my report?"

* * *

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I touched my cheeks. They were really red. Then I thouched my lips...

I still could feel it. The kiss... His lips on mine...

Maybe this was a dream.

Maybe he didn't really kiss me.

Maybe that was just my imagination...

I slapped both of my cheeks with my hands.

"Ouch!"

It hurt.

Ok, I'd slapped myself four times and everytime it felt hurt. So that means what had just happened wasn't a dream.

I walked out of the bathroom with deep red face and towel around my neck.

That had been my first kiss and that had been with Kurosaki-kun! I couldn't explain it but I felt really... Uh... Like... Uwaaaah... Uwa-wa-wa-waaaaah!

No one would understand though if I explained it like that, but really, I didn't know how to explain it.  
Both my heart and head had been full of Kurosaki-kun. And his lips. And his hands. Oh, and his fingers. His fingers were actually long.

Kurosaki-kun was really handsome. I was so lucky someone that handsome kissed me.

I wondered, why I had ever thought that he had been scary. Not after looking at his face from that close, I realized that his scowl wasn't scary at all. It was rather adorable. Oh yes, Kurosaki-kun is adorable.

I giggled.

But I didn't think he would like it if I said that in front of him.

I giggled again.

I closed my eyes and imagining what would my brother said about this if he knew I fell in love with someone like Kurosaki-kun. Well, I had a feeling that my big brother wouldn't like it if he knew that me and Kurosaki-kun dating only because he lost the bet. But after all, Sora always told me to follow my heart.

Maybe, even though he started dating because of losing a bet with his friend, slowly he could start loving me.

Who knows?

I would have a pleasant dream tonight.

* * *

"Onii-chan! It's dinner time!"

Ichigo opened one of his eyes and looked at one of his twin sisters was standing by his bedroom door.

"Oi, Yuzu, what I said about knocking?"

Yuzu pouted, "But I knocked! You just didn't answer me."

Ichigo sighed. He sat up on the corned of her bed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at his sister and shook his head, "ah. No... I was just, uh thinking."

It didn't sound like her usual big brother. Yuzu could smell something fishy here. Could it be... Her big brother was...

"It's a girl?"

"Eh?"

"Oniichan was thinking about a girl?" Yuzu said again excitedly, "Oh really?"

Ichigo scowled, "It's none of your business."

Ichigo was about to stand up and left the room but his cellphone was ringing. He sighed and took his phone from the table.

It was from Tatsuki.

"I have to answer this call."

Yuzu nodded, "from a girl right?"

Ichigo growled, "Can you leave the room? I HAVE to answer this call, and yes this is from a girl, but it's Tatsuki."

Yuzu gave Ichigo a look as if telling him that she didn't believe that. But before Ichigo could say anything she had run back to the kitchen. Ichigo could hear she was screaming excitedly.

"Father! Karin! Oniichan got a girlfriend!"

Ichigo sighed. He would have to face his family antics later but for now he had to answer the call.

"Yo, Tatsuki, what's up?"

* * *

_That night I had a weird dream_.

_In my dream, all my love for Kurosaki-kun turned into flower and fill the room I was in. I ran to get Kurosaki-kun. I wanted to show him those flowers. I wanted to show him how much I felt for him. I found him and I grabbed his hand. I pulled him to follow me to the room where the flowers of my love were._

_When we were right in front of the door, I told him that he shouldn't hate me after this. After what I showed him, he shouldn't hate me. _

_Kurosaki-kun didn't say anything but he nodded._

_So I opened the door._

_And from the the room billions petals of flowers flowed out of the room and buried us. _

_I woke up after that._

* * *

_**A.N**_

Short chapters are short. Well, there will be 2 or 3 more chapter, I think.

__I hope I can update faster and longer.

Don't worry about Even Now, I am going to continue it, I actually just didn't have the heart to write it because I maybe have to kill my favorite character... but dont worry, I'm gonna sort of my feeling soon.

jya...

Recchi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle: After School**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Highschool Romance**

**Summary: **"Hey, let's make a bet, whoever gets the lowest score for the midterm test should date Orihime Inoue." After school, Inoue overheard the guys were talking about her. She couldn't do anything, after all this could be the only chance for her to have a boyfriend…

.

Tatsuki grinned happily. She put back her phone into her coat pocket. The conversation with Ichigo she had just now was more than satisfying. It was nice to know that everything went like what she had planned. If things went on like this, soon, she would be ten thousand yen richer. Oh, yes, that sounded good.

All the bets, the one she had made with the guys and the one between Ichigo and those guys, would go according to her plan. Ichigo and Orihime of course didn't know about this. They might get angry at her for setting them up like this, but she knew they would thank her at the same time. Afterall, she actually did it for them, her best friends.

Ichigo Kurosaki didn't know, that the bet between him and the guys had been set up by Tatsuki. Yes, Tatsuki was the one behind the bet. It was her, the strongest girl in town, that had talked to Grimmjow about the bet. Of course, it was not easy at first to make the guys agreed since, though they might not look like it, they actually were a good friend of Ichigo. They didn't want to do anything too harsh to him. But Tatsuki finally managed to assure them that this was for his own good. She told the guys that it was obvious that Ichigo had some feeling for Orihime but she knew he wouldn't do anything _if _they didn't do anything soon.

Orihime was her best friend. Tatsuki knew how oblivious the girl was to her surrounding. She thought that she was not popular and she was too dense when it came to love matter. She knew that despite his look, Ichigo was actually a nice person. He would be a good boyfriend for Orihime. Only, he wouldn't have the gut to make some move... That was the reason why she decided to play cupid.

* * *

_"What? Could you repeat it please?"_

_Tatsuki rolled her eyes. She knew Ishida, as well as the other, had heard her right._

_"Well? Do you agree or do you not?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. She knew they would agree with her eventually. _

_"I don't understand," Grimmjow furrowed his brows suspiciously, he was not the smartest one but even this guy could see that there was something Tatsuki knew that they did not know, "how do you know that Ichigo would lose the bet with us? My scores are always below his. How if it ended up _I _lose the bet and _I_ have to date Inoue," then he added with a smirk, "not that I'd really mind that, but I am sure you won't let _me_ dating the princess, now will you?"_

_Tatsuki rolled her eyes, he still didn't get it though she had explained to him earlier on why Ichigo would lose the bet.  
_

_"He loves Orihime," Tatsuki said matter of factly, "he wouldn't let any of you lose the bet if it means you will have a chance to date Orihime. You'll see, he would lose the bet."_

_"How do you know that he loves her?" asked Ishida again, pushing his glasses up, still ooked as calm as usual.  
_

_The jet black haired girl snorted. She could tell them that they way Ichigo looked at the girl said everything. Or that he had admitted it once to her, after she beat him in a sparring. She could tell them, explain to them about how the guy was actually feeling but she decided that it was not the right thing to do. Besides, it didn't seem like they'd believe that the tough guy was actually had such a cute part of him. Well, looking at your crush from a far, without ever saying a single word to her, was kind of cute and so un-Ichigo-like.  
_

_"I just know." Tatsuki said finally, "besides, only gay wouldn't want Orihime, you guys actually also think that she was hot, right?"  
_

_"Exactly," Grimmjow grinned, "I though Ichigo _was _a gay."_

_Tatsuki ignored the blue haired guy, "So, are you in or not? Let's say, you guys make a bet with him like what I told you earlier, and we'll see. IF he didn't confess his feeling before the school festival, I will give you guys ten thousand."_

_Grimmjow whistled.  
_

_"And if he confessed?"  
_

_A pair of green eyes looked into her dark orbs.  
_

_She smirked and rose her shoulder casually, "Well, then it means you guys had to give me ten thousand," she added before any of them could protest, "BUT, you guys didn't think that he had the gut right?"  
_

* * *

She would win the bet.

Tatsuki smirked.

She had planned all of this and it was perfect. She tried to make Ichigo postpone his plan to confess. She wanted to make those guys think that they would win the bet and on the last day of their bet, BAM! Ichigo confessed and she won the bet. Briliant. She had never known that she was brilliant.

Besides, Ichigo could confess his feeling at the festival night, under the summer night sky... She knew that Orihime had imagines stuff like this. It would be romantic. She wanted to give Orihime an unforgetable romantic moment. The auburn beauty deserved it. Orihime would be happy, Ichigo would be happy, and she would get the money.

Tatsuki knew, that what she was doing was risky. There were also chances where her plan could go wrong but she believed that this was for the best of her best friends. She knew Orihime and Ichigo too well. She knew that this had been Ichigo's first love. He had no experience. He might be rumored as a playboy but she knew that he was actually just a big boy. It was kind of hard to believe that he would be actually shy when it came to love matter. She had seen in with her own eyes, how until just now he could only stare at Orihime from a far. Looking at him, Tatsuki thought that she had to do something. She couldn't just go and tell him that he had to confess his feeling. This was a special case, she needed to come with a plan.

Orihime was a kind yet naive girl. Tatsuki had never met anyone like her. She adored her. She knew that the only guy she would let to be with Orihime was only Ichigo. She knew that those two would influence each other positively. It would not take really long time for them to fall in love deeply with each other.

Her plan was perfect.

There was nothing could go wrong.

...right?

* * *

TBC.

**Author's note:**

****_I wrote an Ichihime story, but this time it is a crossover with fullmetal alchemist, you can check on my story list, the title is..."Untitled". Yes... I need a title! Please help me, suggest me some suitable title for that fic please!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle: After School**

**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Highschool Romance**

**Summary: **"Hey, let's make a bet, whoever gets the lowest score for the midterm test should date Orihime Inoue." After school, Inoue overheard the guys were talking about her. She couldn't do anything, after all this could be the only chance for her to have a boyfriend…

.

.

Ichigo growled.

He didn't know why he was friend with these guys. These horrible guys who were always pestering him, asking him questions and annoying him. Like what happened right now, when these guys, his so-called-best friends, decided that his private life was interesting. He thought they knew better than this, that he didn't like it when people asking him question, especially if it were about his private life.

"So?" the red headed guy smirked, "you haven't said anything at all. We just want to know how far your relationship with the Princess."

Ichigo didn't say anything but his eyes told the taller guy that it was not his business. Ichigo knew, soon he would have to say something or these guys would keep bothering him the whole day. But still, he didn't really want to talk. He liked to keep it private. Besides, why would they suddenly want to know about his love life?

"It's about the bet, you know," as if he could read what had been in his mind, Ishida smirked, "we are wondering, when you would end it, the fake relationship. We are curious about what method would you have to break up with her. It would be heart broken for her and it could be worse if you do it wrong. I know Inoue-san is so kind, but I do think that she might cry."

Grimmjow snorted, "Not if she didn't like him. She was scared of him, it was clear, the poor girl had been forced into the relationship. I guess, she might feel relieved when they break up."

The orange haired guy gritted his teeth. How wonderful his friends are. Even Ulquiorra had managed to piss him off by saying nothing. The green eyed emo guy just stood there, looking at him with an expressionless face as usual. He had had enough. He had to say something. Not the truth because he knew it would be the end of him if these punks knew about the truth. He couldn't even tell them about his plan. No, he knew these pathetic friends of his would ruined his seems-to-be perfect plan if they knew about it. He had to give them a smart answer, a really smart one so they would stop asking stupid questions.

Ichigo was deep in his thought when Ishida decided it was right for him to say something, "don't tell me you don't plan to break up with Inoue-san."

That was not something he expected to hear so he was startled and choked. His reaction was funny but none of his friends laughed at this. It was amusing to see Ichigo's expression like this but they would keep a straight face. They need to get the answer out from him and it would do no good if they laughed at him now.

"W-what are you saying?" his face was red. He thought he had hid his blush but he was wrong. His friends could see it clearly. Even his ears were red.

"I think," this time, Ulquiorra joined in, "you may have fallen in love with the girl."

It was supposed to be impossible but Ishida could swear that Ichigo had become few shades redder than he had been.

"I am not! Do you want me to kill you? This is all about the bet! I am just waiting for the right time to dump her, so stop asking me weird questions!"

* * *

She knew it.

It was all about the bet. She knew it since the beginning. It was not like she wished for something more because she knew, yeah she knew... He didn't, wouldn't, love her.

She was standing there, behind the half opened door of the roof top. When she was climbing up the stairs, she was thinking about having her lunch alone on the school rooftop but instead she overheard those guys, again. She forgot how long had she stood there, she focused on hearing whatever had the guys said. She knew this was a bad habit but she just wanted to know. She had fallen in love and somehow she wanted to know about his feeling for her.

She should have known not to expect too much from him. It was all started from a cruel bet they had made and she knew it. She had decided to let them used her because she didn't want to ruin their fun. She thought it would be okay to let them use her like this, as long as she did not use her feeling, it would not be so bad. Besides, she already knew that this was just about the bet. She thought, things would be alright.

She was wrong.

She had fallen in love with him.

It was impossible to tell him though. Though he had kissed her once. Though he had held her hand. Though he had been really nice to her... It was all about the bet for him.

At first she thought she would wait. She thought, it would be okay if she could be together with him, though he would dump her later, as long as she could stay by himself a little bit longer, she did not care. At first, she just want a little more time to be with him. Though it was a fake relationship, she didn't care. But now, she realized that it would hurt her a lot when the day had come, when he decided it was the right time to ask her to leave. She didn't know if she could stand it. Maybe, it was better if she ended it before he dumped her...

Besides maybe he had planned to dump her but he didn't know how... Well, she could do it for him. She could help him. She didn't really understand about the conditions of their bet, but Ichigo had been considered winning so it wouldn't matter if she asked him to break up with her, right?

Orihime sighed.

She had decided.

Slowly, she turned around and walked away.

She would do it. She would be his girlfriend until the day when he finally dumped her.

* * *

They had been walking for fifteen minutes but no one of them had said anytihng. Both of the orange haired high school students were deep in their own thoughts. They weren't even holding hand like they used to do on their way home. Apparently, this time, there were many times in their mind. They didn't know it but actually what they had in mind was about the same thing.

Orihime sighed secretly and pouted. She didn't know why she felt like this. It was not that unexpected to hear that thing from him. It was not like they're really dating. It was not like he was betrayed her. No, it was not something like that. She nodded, secretly told herself not to feel down anymore. It wasn't working though, she was upset and she hated herself for feeling that way. She knew it was not her right to feel this way since she was not his real girlfriend.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a great guy of course he wouldn't want a girl like her. She was so sure that someone like him, someone like Kurosaki Ichigo, was too good for her. He might be scary but he was kind and handsome, and he was... She couldn't describe how amazing was the guy, there were just too many things she adored from the guy, she even loved his scowl. If only this was a fairy tale, and she was a princess... Maybe it would be a happy ending for her.

Unfortunately, this was not fairy tale and she was not a princess.

She let out another sigh, this time he realized it.

"Why are you sighing?"

She looked at him and shook her head. She forced an awkward smile, "I was just... thinking."

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"The school festival," she lied and giggled, hoping that he would not realize that she was lying, "I am so excited. You know, there would be the dance..."

Ichigo snorted. Of course. His school and the stupid custom. The dance. He had always managed to skip the event. He never thought that this kind of event was fun. What was fun from dancing like fool near the bonfire? He didn't want to look like a stupid person doing stuff like that. There were many cooler things to do.

This year, however he would have to attend it.

This was going to be the last time...

He sighed.

He hated the word "last".

* * *

"You would say it right?"

Ichigo frowned. The raven haired girl had been asking him the same question, again, for the fifth (or was it sixth?) time since she came to his room. It was unusual for her to come to his room. It had been six or seven years since the last time and Ichigo was sure she didn't come to his room only for a chit chat. He was right, because from the look in her eyes, he knew that this was no a joke. Plus, she had been asking the same question again and again. He knew, of course, what was it about.

"Say what?" he growled, he knew what it was about but he just wanted to make it sure.

Tatsuki sighed. She had known him for years and she knew he was pretending right now. The girl was sitting on his carpeted floor while he laid in his bed.

"Okay, my bad, let me rephrase it," she rolled her dark eyes, "you would tell her, right?"

Ichigo knew he would have to give up eventually but he was being stubborn, "I would tell who about what?"

Tatsuki surprised herself that she didn't smack his orange head right then and there. Apparently she had become more patient these days. Folding her hands on her chest, the tomboy furrowed her brows, she hoped Ichigo got that she was being serious.

"You know, confession? You're going to confess to Orihime, aren't you?"

"Well," Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know. Am I going to?"

"Ichigo!"

"Okay, I get it!" Ichigo laid on his bed. Closing his eyes. He had so many things in his head and now it hurt so much. He had thought too much today and it was so not like him. He was not designed to think.

Tatsuki, however, seemed not to realize, or care about Ichigo's headache. She forced Ichigo to said it, "You would do it. Right?"

Ichigo still closed his eyes. He just wanted her to leave him alone. He needed to think.

"I'll think about it."

Yes. He would think about it.


	9. Chapter 9

9

.

It would be the last school festival for them. Next spring they would graduate and everything happened today would be a memory for them. For Orihime it sounded sad. She wasn't sure if she could continue her study after high school or not, she didn't have the money.

These past three years in high school were fun for her. At least she met Tatsuki and other friends, and though she didn't have many friends, she wasn't bullied like what had happened in her junior high school years. Plus, she was really happy because she had a chance to meet Ichigo Kurosaki and to fall in love with him. It might be different for him, but for her, even if it was just for the sake of the bet, she was quite happy because she had a chance to date him.

At first she always had thought that Ichigo was scary but slowly she started to realize that Ichigo wasn't like that. He was really kind. He had always been worried about her, though maybe he was just pretending but it made her happy enough.

He was her first boyfriend, and no matter what, she would keep this memory as one of her treasures.

"Earth to Orihime, hey, are you listening?"

Orihime startled when she felt some cold fingers touched her warm cheek. She blushed deeply when she realized that Tatsuki had been calling her name few times since few minutes ago. She laughed nervously.

"I am sorry, what is it, Tatsuki-chan?"

The black haired tomboy sighed, she pointed her chopstick toward Orihime's face, "what were you daydreaming about?"

"I-I wasn't daydreaming," Orihime shook her head quickly, "I was thinking about something..."

Orihime slapped her own cheeks mentally. She forgot that she was with Tatsuki at the time, having their lunch together in the school backyard. She didn't want Tatsuki to know about her real feeling toward Ichigo because it would make her worry but it was so difficult to hide anything from her best friend. She was too clumsy and Tatsuki was too sharp.

"Are you thinking about him?"

Orihime choked, "w-who?"

Tatsuki smiled teasingly, "who else? A certain orange haired?"

Orihime blushed. She stabbed a poor fried prawn in her lunch box and stabbed it once again without actually eating it. She wondered if it were okay to tell Tatsuki that she actually had found out that Ichigo dated her just for a bet.

She wondered what Tatsuki would do if she knew that she had been an object of some cruel game... Maybe she would kill Ichigo. No, Orihime did love Ichigo. She didn't want him to be killed.

"Orihime, you ignored me again..." Tatsuki sighed, "now you make me really worried, tell me what's going on exactly? I know you were hiding something from me and it makes me really worry about you. Now tell me."

Orihime bit her lower lip for few seconds, "I don't know... Should I tell you?"

"Yes you should," Tatsuki nodded impatiently, arms crossed, "now hurry up before the bell rings and we have to go back to the classroom."

The long haired girl sighed, "I think... I really fall in love with Kurosaki-kun..."

There was a small smile plastered on Tatsuki face for few seconds before she put on the frown, "I think I realized it. You are dating him so it's normal to fall in love with him."

Orihime blushed, "but, you know, I think... Kurosaki-kun doesn't feel the same way with me. I mean, I think he hates me."

Tatsuki rolled her dark eyes, "don't be silly. Why would he ask you out if he hated you?"

'Because he lost the bet...'

Orihime bit her own tongue hard so she wouldn't say it out loud. She stabbed the prawn once again, it didn't even look like a prawn anymore, "I don't know... Maybe I think he doesn't like me as much as I like him."

Tatsuki put down her chopstick. She took a deep sigh before she patted her friend's shoulder, "Orihime, believe me, I know Ichigo is an idiot and a jerk, but do you really think that I would let him dating my best friend if I know he would only break her heart?"

Her dark eyes met Orihime's.

The beautiful girl sighed and shook her head weakly.

No, she didn't know.

.

"The class's been started."

"I don't care, we need to talk."

Ichigo groaned. If it were any other girl, it would be easy for him to shove her aside and go, but this girl was not your everyday high school girl. She was practically the strongest girl in town. Shoving her away wouldn't be easy. Ichigo had learned his reason not to make Tatsuki too angry. He had some scars to remind him.

"What's it about?"

"I just want to make sure," Tatsuki lowered her voice, "that you will tell Orihime that you love her."

Ichigo made a face, "why do you think I should do that? I had done like what you told me, I lost the bet and I am going out with her! Isn't that enough?"

Tatsuki tsk-ed, "well, who do you think told you about the bet? If I didn't tell you first then one of those guys might be dating Orihime now, _you _wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

"So would you!" Ichigo gritted his teeth, "you wouldn't want one of those bastard lays their finger on her. You told me because you know I would lose and I would not lay any finger on her."

The childhood friends stared at each other. Ichigo was ready to block any punch or kick but after a minute, she didn't do anything.

"So, you want to say that you didn't love Orihime?" Tatsuki frowned, she knew him better than anyone, "you can't lie to me, you know. I could read you like an open book."

The strawberry narrowed his eyes, "whether I l-lo... Uh like her or not, it's none of your business."

The slender girl shook her head. Really, this guy was really stupid, "so you would really broke up with her?" He didn't say anything so she continued, "well if you really wanted to break up with her, at least wait until the school festival. That girl deserve to have her last dance with someone she loves."

With that she shoved him to the wall once more time before she turned around to leave. Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Wait, what do you mean?!"

Tatsuki wave her hand without turning back, "just think about it, idiot!"

.

_Does it mean she love me?_

Ichigo was late for the sixth period. Ochi-sensei smacked his head once before she let him back to his seat. When he walked passing Tatsuki's seat, the girl was obviously avoiding his eyes. He wondered if she was still angry or what.

When he sat on his seat, Ichigo's mind played back what Tatsuki had said earlier. He wondered if she actually really meant that. Was it possible for someone like Orihime to fall in love with someone like him?

Ichigo cursed silently. Things had been really complicated. He remembered it so well when that day Tatsuki came to his house and told him about what she had heard after school that day. She told Ichigo that she was going to have a tournament next week so she couldn't cause any trouble until then. That was why she came to tell him about the bet.

When he asked her why did she came to him, she just smiled and told him that she knew that he wouldn't let any of those guys lose their bet and had their way with Orihime. He didn't know from where she got such a confidence that he would lose the bet and date Orihime.

He wondered if she really knew about his feeling or she was just guessing.

That day, in the empty class room, when his friends talked about the bet, he was ready to lose. A part of him was excited because finally he would have a chance to get closer with a girl he had liked for so long.

If only they could start dating for real.

Ichigo sighed at the thought. He knew that sometime he had scared Orihime by the way he acted. He had never dated any other girl before so he didn't know how to treat them. He was really lucky because he could have a chance to hold her hand and walk her home, but it would come to an end soon.

After the school festival they would be stranger once more.

That would be the best for her. She should not be going out with someone she doesn't love, unless...

_"...That girl deserve to have her last dance with someone she loves."_

Did it mean she love him?

Ichigo felt his face became hotter, "ARGH! THIS IS CONFUSING!"

"Good, Kurosaki, now come into the front of class and solve this problems! You cannot sit down until you solve them!"

.

"Wait, Inoue!"

Orihime was putting back her slipper into her locker when she heard someone calling her name. She was ready to go home. Alone. That was the plan until a certain tall boy called her name out. She turned around and saw her boyfriend, scowling as usual, walked toward her.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun..."

Ichigo walked passing Orihime to his own locker to change his slipper with his shoes, "I will walk you home."

That wasn't even an offer. Orihime was given no choice.

She sighed as she watched him putting on his shoes, "you don't have to, Kurosaki-kun."

"No, I have to. We need to talk."

Orihime didn't have the chance to say anything because Ichigo had grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

She wondered what kind of talk they would have...

.

Author's Note:

Two more chapters (or so I planned). I would update faster this time, because I already had an idea in my head. Thanks for being so patient! And I love reviews!

.


	10. Chapter 10

10

.

When their eyes met, Ichigo felt like all the words he had prepared in his mind vanished into the thin air. He cursed his own stupidity. He would rather fight a bunch of shitty bikers rather than to stand there, in front of his current girlfriend—who might soon become his ex—trying to tell her the truth about everything, about the bet, of course because he didn't want to lie to her, not anymore, and also about his own reason… _Everything, _he decided. He would not back off now.

Both of the final year students stood there in the empty school backyard without saying anything. Ichigo didn't know how to start the conversation and Orihime was too busy wondering why he dragged her here. Both of them were busy with their own mind, too scared to break the silence.

In front of him Orihime was nervous, he could see it. However he _was _also feeling the same way. Though maybe for different reason than her. He clenched his hands tightly, feeling his short nail buried into his palms. _Be a man, Ichigo Kurosaki! She might hate you after this, but what should be done, shall be done._

He took a deep sigh.

"Well, I need to tell you something."

.

.

I didn't know why but I really want to run away from that place. I wanted to run away and hide so he wouldn't be able to find me and tell me whatever it is he wanted to tell me. I didn't want to hear it. No. If he wanted to admit about the bet, I'd rather not to hear it. If he wanted to tell me that he wanted to break up…

Of course he would want to break up.

It was only a bet and after these past few weeks I had been so lucky to be his girlfriend, I should be thankful! Now he wanted to say that everything is over… I knew that it was just a bet but I didn't want it to over. Not now… I hadn't even told him about my feeling. And why now? He could at least wait until the school festival. He could at least…

I really want to slam my head into the door to clear my mind. There were so many things my head. I panicked and suddenly I felt so scared. There were so many possibilities and I didn't like it. I knew since the beginning that a day like this would finally come but still when it really comes, I didn't expect that it would be this hard to face it.

It had been only few weeks but I had been fallen so deeply. I wished I could be with him a little longer. I wanted to know him better. I liked it when he touched me, accidentally or not, or when he looked at me as if he cared about me…. He might be pretending but I didn't mind. If only we could stay just like that a little longer, I didn't care even though it was only a bet. Even though he never really loved me…

Oh… I shouldn't be selfish. I love Kurosaki-kun and I wanted him to be happy…

"Are you listening?"

I was startled. His eyes were looking into mine and suddenly I felt so embarrassed. I was too busy with my own thought that I didn't hear what he said to me. I muttered an apology shyly but he just sighed and shook his head.

_Is he angry to me?_

"Listen, I want to apologize to you…"

I blinked. I looked at him in disbelief. I mean, why would he apologize to me? It was me who was not listening to him. It was me who had known that he was only going out with me for the bet he had made with his friends. It was me who… Ah… I bit my lower lip, a bit too hard that I faintly can taste some blood, "why?"

I knew it.

He wanted to end it.

Kurosaki-kun is too kind, I smiled faintly, I looked at my shoes, it was hard to look at him right now. No, I would cry if I looked at his face right now.

"You know, I…" he kneaded the back of his neck nervously, when I looked up, I saw how he was also avoiding looking at me. His voice was kind of weak, unlike his usual self, "I had lied to you…"

I wanted to cry but I knew it was not a wise choice. I shouldn't cry. It would only make Kurosaki-kun feel worse, so I forced a smile. I didn't want to hear him saying anything more about it, "I- I know about it, Kurosaki-kun… I… You don't have to apologize, because I lied to you too. I pretend like I know nothing about that…"

He looked at me with a deeper frown upon his face, "what do you mean you know about it? What do you know about it?"

I grinned, though it was so difficult to keep the tears away, "Umm, everything?"

Kurosaki-kun started to look uncomfortable, he looked at me with a worried look, "what? Tell me what do you know? _How _do you know?"

I sighed.

If I could I didn't want to say it out loud.

"I know about the bet you made with your friends," I still kept the smile on my face and forced myself to look at him, "I was there… Umm, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation… I…" I realized that Kurosaki-kun's face turned red, quickly I added, "I am so sorry…"

"You mean you knew? You already fucking knew about the stupid bet and yet you didn't say any fucking thing?" he was angry, I knew it, "WHY?! Are you enjoying this?"

I was so surprised by his sudden accusation. I enjoyed this? How come? It hurt me so bad so how could I enjoy this situation? I shook my head and tried to explain, "no… I mean…"

"Why do you let us do this to you? Why do you let _me _do this to you?" for a reason, Kurosaki-kun sounded hurt, "I don't understand you…" He narrowed his eyes, "is it… pity?"

"No, I…"

.

.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"No," he cut her in, "I'm sorry, I can't talk now."

Ichigo turned his body and walked away, hands deep in his pockets. He wanted to hit something. He needed to get away from this place as soon as possible. Away from her. He needed to clear his mind.

"Kurosaki-kun, wait! I…"

Ichigo kicked a trash can, effectively stopped her from whatever she wanted to say. Ichigo stopped but he didn't turn to look at her. His voice was shaking when he opened his mouth, "It's over. Good for you, you don't need to pretend to be my girlfriend anymore. You… I…" he cursed he swallowed whatever he had wanted to say, "forget it. Good bye."

Without saying anything else Ichigo left her without even took a last look at the girl. What he had just heard from the girl was just too much for him. He couldn't believe it. Why would he do this to herself? To him? He had been struggling about it. Trying to find the right time to tell her meanwhile all of this time, she already knew and pretended as if knowing nothing.

All of this time, there were so many chance but she had never told him, she had never even asked him about the bet. Why? He was too angry that he couldn't think right at the time. He was so angry to himself. To his friend. This stupid bet…

_Is it pity?_

Ichigo knew that Orihime was a kind soul. She would do anything to help other people. That was one of the reasons why he couldn't take his eyes away from her. She had been always gentle and kind… If she knew about the bet and still let him become her boyfriend, then it must be because she pitied him…

Ichigo stopped to punch the wall next to him.

"DAMN IT!"

.

.

Author's Note:

I am so bad! When I said I would update fast, it is actually a year later! Wow, it is a short chapter but at least I update, ain't i? One more chapter or two… or three? Oh well thanks for reading!


End file.
